


His Own Man

by AleXandra Danielle Paris (Fictionness)



Series: Reflections on the Past [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionness/pseuds/AleXandra%20Danielle%20Paris
Summary: Skinner Anguish.  Basically it's Skinner reflecting on his life and weather he should continue to help Mulder and Scully.  NO MSR, NO VIOLENCE, NO MAJOR SWEARING.  It's Skinner and hisrelationship to his wife and people he works with.





	His Own Man

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:- All the characters and situations of the X-files television program are the creation and property of Chris Carter, and Fox Broadcasting and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. Please comment with thoughts, good the bad and the ugly.
> 
> SPOILERS:- Set in the third season episode Piper Maru. (3x15) & It also contains information from Avatar (3x21)

He walked slowly down the street, coming back from lunch. He wondered where Mulder and Scully were; knowing them they could be anywhere. For heaven's sake the other month they had been to Norway. He still couldn't understand, why did he protect and help them? Was it that he felt the public needed to know the truth? Or was it because he felt a connection to the paranormal? Could it simply be that he liked them? In this business it was deadly to have attachments. It could cause pain. 

While having lunch a few minutes ago, he had been threatened. There was no doubt in his mind who had organized it, and why. They wanted him to leave Melissa Scully's murder alone. Doing that would cause pain not only to Dana, but to himself as well. He felt slightly responsible, if he hadn't insisted that Scully come and talk to him, she might have caught Melissa on the way to her house. 

The cost of that disk was much greater than any of them could have anticipated. Mulder and Scully had found something and once again they hadn't told him. He wondered what it was this time? What were the costs going to be this time? Were they worth the benefits? This job had already cost him his wife. Maybe it was better that way, they couldn't use her as a pawn. 

If only they knew the truth. He was sick of being used. First Cancerman then Krycek. Mulder and Scully didn't use him, they just keep secrets from him, not that he wasn't guilty of keeping secrets from them either. But sometimes, especially on days like these, he felt their quest was foolish; all the risk and no real returns. Had they ever gone public? No, they hadn't, but it wasn't from not wanting to. 

They had shown those who had judged them that they could solve the unwanted or too difficult cases whether they were connected to the supernatural or not. He had fast realized that they had their own way of investigating. Why restrict them, they always got results. That was if Cancerman wasn't sticking his nose into the case they were working on, making evidence disappear. 

He knew by protecting them he would never rise higher up the ladder. But that was the choice he had made, it was more interesting with these two around. His life was in danger but that was life. He didn't doubt Cancerman's words, that he would jump at the first chance to kill him, if he could make it look like an accident. He had thought that when he had been promoted to Assistant Director that the risk would disappear. Now, it didn't really matter because he didn't have any family left, only friends. Mulder and Scully may not accept that he counted them as such, but friends were hard to come by, especially in this job. 

How was he going to deal with the investigation into Melissa death? He couldn't let them get away with what they had done! Then there was still Mulder's dad. One problem at a time. He just hoped next time Mulder got information that close to the truth he would tell him. Maybe then he could help, or control how much the Syndicate found out. 

If he worked this out right, he could rejoin the group by giving up the search for the truth. He and his would be safe then. Would it be worth it? 

To hell with them, he was going to fight for the truth. As he opened the door to his office and got ready for his next meeting, he thought how refreshing it was not to have the smell of cigarette in the room.


End file.
